


Worth His Time

by Malind



Series: What Tony Stark Wants [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With lots of persistence, Tony gets Bruce to work on controlling his animalistic side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth His Time

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other story in this series to understand this one. You just have to know that Bruce and Tony are already in a relationship.

**Chapter 1**

 

A natural night person, Tony Stark only did early when it was required. But with no appointment in sight, there he was, outside in the middle of nowhere, the dewy morning air chilling anything crazy enough to come out, including him as he wrapped his open coat around his chest. And apparently Bruce Banner was crazy too, or just not able to tell Tony a straight no anymore, only a couple of weeks after the first time they'd rutted/made love/fucked, however a person wanted to put it. Tony personally saw it as all of the above.

To top off the icy morning, the uncivilized territory they'd banished themselves to was enough to bore any city-dwelling person to the point of considering suicide. Luckily, he had a reason to not be bored as he watched Bruce pace, the man hopefully working himself into a fit sooner rather than later.

Before that morning, it'd taken Tony all of yesterday, as well half of the night before, to get the other man to agree to come out of the cabin and into the wilderness to participate in this grand little experiment. Never mind all of the suggestions and urgings the week before to get Bruce's mind geared in that very direction. And after a look at a map that morning, Bruce had insisted on this very spot, since it was out of the way of any civilization and there was a certain degree of protection that could be offered to Tony by the lake.

And it was all worth it. Right?

It took a good two hours to finally see green. The thrill that shot up Tony's spine when he saw the man transform... He never would have admitted that sensation to Bruce.

But then again, maybe he should have, but how would Bruce really take it? The scientist hated this side of himself, after all. Would he accept Tony's desire? Hate the Hulk even more because of it? Or even be jealous of that part of himself?

Whatever the case, whatever the scientist's denial, the 'Other Guy' was a part of Bruce. The sooner the man dealt with that fact, the sooner he could accept it and learn to control it, at least to the point where he didn't feel like he had to dread a mere racing heartbeat.

Tony sat down near the lake's edge, his backside wedging itself into the sand, and watched the creature pace like a caged animal on the other side of the water. The green beast of a man swept stares towards him occasionally, but never made any attempt to cross the distance.

Again, the inventor asked himself, was this worth it? Watching his lover, he said to himself, "Yeah, it's worth it."

Anything was worth getting Bruce to not dread every waking moment of his life.

When Tony refocused on the other side of the shore, he realized his mistake in letting his mind wander for a moment. Bruce was nowhere to be seen. The billionaire bolted upright and searched what he could see in that spot. There was no movement in the tree lines. In fact, the only movement was the birds in the sky, the windblown trees, and the rippling water. Actually, there was also one spot of rapidly moving water that was over half way towards him. In it, he saw green.

His hands instantly flexed, itching to call on the suit of armor that was only a mile or so away in the SUV. But something held him back, probably his own stupidity. Or perhaps the fact that he'd been the one to tell Bruce not to fear himself, and here he was, instantly groped by fear.

Tony swallowed and watched the green spot turn into huge arms and a face with eyes that looked directly at him. Not knowing the Hulk's intent, it took all of his strength to hold his ground and not tremble with a mixture of fear and excitement.

As the half-naked beast dripped water, his large feet making sizable dents in the sand, Tony found his head tilting further and further back, until the Hulk was near enough to reach out and touch. The quietness in the green man... In knowing what the Hulk could do, Tony wasn't quite prepared for it.

"Bruce?" His voice came out scratchy and he cleared his throat.

The giant man frowned down at him, but then took another step forward and reached out a large hand that had no problem engulfing the whole side of his face, and the back of his head, and the ear on the other side. Tony closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Unlike Thor and Steve who could withstand a great deal of punishment, Tony was merely human, very mortal, and quite at risk. And if he was going to die at the hands of his lover, he preferred a death that came in bed while making love.

Then again, they could make love right then, couldn't they?

His blood pumping at the thought, Tony reopened his eyes to take in the huge man as best he could with him so close. Shockingly green eyes looked into his. The wet hand moved down his neck then, testing the thinness of it, making him tremble, before it clutched at Tony's upper back. Pushed forward unexpectedly, his hands flung up and landed on the other man's stomach. The skin there was still wet, but amazingly hot. He had to wonder if the Hulk's heart still raced.

His breathing already coming out in pants, his own heart racing, Tony attempted a smile he wasn't sure even resembled one, but the Hulk's lips curved and he pulled him closer. And Tony was sure then that Bruce was in there reacting, making it happen even if his mind wasn't fully capable of understanding all of the context at that moment.

"You want..." rumbled out of the green man's chest, but the words became lost as confusion grew on the Hulk's face.

Not really understanding, but wanting to agree, Tony murmured, "Yes, I want."

The Hulk instantly refocused on him and the sudden grin there took Tony's breath away. What in the world had he agreed to? It couldn't have been what he secretly hoped for. No, it couldn't be. Bruce didn't know how Tony secretly desired this part of him. Right? He had to be reading too much into the other man's uncharacteristic jubilance.

Then, without warning, this beast of a man grabbed ahold of him, and forced him to the ground, before kneeling by his side. Some instinctual part of him screamed he should be fighting, getting away, but caught like a fear-frozen deer, his body wouldn't do it.

It wasn't until the science experiment grabbed his t-shirt and ripped it, pulling his chest off of the ground that he grabbed the other man's hands and growled out, "What the hell are you..."

The words trailed off as the Hulk stared down at him. Then, bringing his breath to quicken even more, the green man actually hushed him with a deep hissing sound, before he went to work again on the shirt. It came apart completely at the chest with one small jerk. His chest rising and falling in quick successions, his skin goose-pimped in the cool morning air. Making him suck in a trembling breath, one large finger trailed down his chest, over a nipple and down to his jeans, where it hooked into the waistline.

At that point, Tony had forced himself to believe this was happening, something he'd secretly wanted. But now that he was getting it, he was scared out of his mind at the pain that was sure to come. So much so that he gripped what he could of the green hand at his waist. Bewildering him, the Hulk merely smiled down at him and took the smaller hand with the huge man's other one and put it to Tony's own pants.

Errr, he was supposed to go along with this of his own accord, apparently. Starting to hyperventilate, some part of him still crazy and wanting, he found his fingers attempting to comply but trembling so much that the effort didn't make it anywhere. So Tony brought up his other hand too, and together, the hands opened his pants and one pulled out his semi-hard length.

When Tony made no more effort, the Hulk simply said, "Touch there."

The billionaire swallowed when he realized what the other man was asking of him and at what he was sure was desire in the Hulk's face. Tony gripped himself, the length twitching in his hand, appreciating the soothing contact after so much mental exertion. The green man took to watching every single stroke which only drove the friction of the strokes until it was all Tony could do to not pump his hips. Then on the barest hints of awareness, he stopped all motion, except for his heavy breaths, when the Hulk moved and continued moving until he was kneeling at Tony's bent legs. The oversize man grabbed both legs, pulling them to his chest, pushed his large hands under Tony's back, and lifted him into the air. It seemed like the mere mortal weighed nothing to the other man, no more than an ant to a human.

His body was shifted again until his legs were over the Hulk's shoulders and his groin was right at his face. Heavy, hot breaths hit his erection, and he watched as the man's tongue emerge. Even though he knew it was coming, he was unprepared for the sensation as the strong muscle lapped at him. He bucked as his head tilted back, calling out. The noise startled his ears.

Somewhere in his mind, he was still able to hope to everything that be that they truly were alone out there. The last thing he needed or wanted was an unwelcome rescue. That realization startled him as much as the noise had. It shouldn't have, considering how long he'd envisioned this moment, but it still did.

He wanted this, so much, and he hoped his gasping breaths told the Hulk that, as well as Bruce, wherever he was in there.

The science experiment's mouth took the whole of him in and suckled strongly, as if trying to pull the cum out of him. His body already lined in sweat, Tony had no shame as he ground his hips against his face. The beast of a man was relentless with his mouth, milking him, never giving the inventor a moment's reprieve. Unable to help himself, when he finally came, the Hulk drank every drop offered. Then, spent, Tony laid limply in the man's sturdy arms that never even came close to trembling, unlike Tony's own body.

Bare awareness entered him when he felt the ground under him again. Then further awareness made his eyes flutter when he felt his shoes and pants being tugged off. He hadn't worn underwear, but they'd have done nothing in the way of protection anyway. His ill-conceived fight did nothing to detour the green man. And then the Hulk was at his groin again, lapping at the full length of it, before the larger man lifted his ass into the air and centralized the licks at his hole.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, realizing what was happening, breathing out, "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck," over and over again like a chant, his erection's twitching almost keeping with the beat.

When the tongue pushed at him, forcing an entrance, he grabbed at the sand under him, picking up fistfuls. The wet, hot tip slowly made its way inside, as big as any set of fingers and then some. The sensation was amazing and eventually stretched him more fully than any cock. He could feel the tip pressing against his insides which sent shots of pleasure through him and threatened to make him blow his load again. Remembering it then, he grabbed his own length and pumped it in time with the Hulk's lapping thrusts.

It didn't take him long to call out again into the warming morning air, his cum hitting his bare chest and neck from his curved positioning. His legs were lowered and then he heard it: a fumbling of clothing that wasn't his own. He looked down the length of his own body, and even before the Hulk took it out, he could see the massive outline of the man's erect cock.

"Oh my God," Tony breathed, his wide eyes watching every movement as it was pulled out. "We need lube. Seriously."

Luckily he'd started keeping a small bottle of lube in his coat for situations like this, well, not exactly like this, but close enough. And luckily it was a new bottle or he knew there was no way in hell there would be enough to make it comfortable. He yanked out the bottle, shifted to his side and then onto his knees, opened the bottle, and let the contents dribble over trembling fingers. The beast of a man's intense gaze watched every tiny movement.

The moment he touched the Hulk's straining erection, a growl erupted from deep in the green man's throat, and he pulled his hand back involuntarily.

After a moment, the science experiment rumbled, "Want more."

Tony blinked at the words, but then blew out a small, readjusting huff to steel himself. He gave another tentative small stroke, but the other man then hissed in a breath, his huge, muscular body tensing. Tony almost thought the Hulk was going to forego all civility and just take him, but somehow the beast held himself back.

The inventor's courage growing, each new stroke of both of his hands brought more rumblings and hisses, the length bobbing of its own accord. The length and width of it was amazing, his fingers managing to overlap a bit when he wrapped both hands around it.

Quickly the Hulk's mouth claimed his own, his large tongue seeking entrance which Tony gave all too willingly. The lubricating thrusts were met with pumping hips, hips the billionaire wanted against his body, at his hole. At that point, he wanted it much more than he dreaded the prospect.

But then, of course, his courage failed when the huge man gripped him at his armpits and stood him up so that he could squat over the length, which the Hulk held steady.

"I-I think you're asking a bit too much."

"Slow."

Tony couldn't help but let out a weak smile at the knowledge that the Hulk understood the predicament. If Bruce was in there watching, he should have been proud of himself.

Following the suggestion, Tony rubbed at his entrance a bit, putting some spare lube around and inside of himself. Then he put his hands on the large man's chest and lowered until the tip was against his opening. The slickness could have made quick work of the tip, but he still took it slow, letting his body adjust so that he didn't hurt himself. Under him, the Hulk pumped his length, keeping it hard and ready. After twenty minutes, he'd managed to get most of the tip inside of himself with small bobs. Then, to his amazement, his body covered in sweat, the head popped into him and his ring clamped down on the smaller part, as if to keep the mass inside. A hand clamped at the back of Tony's head and the Hulk kissed him thoroughly, showering him with approval and yearning.

Moments later, so ready for more, Tony worked more and more of the length into himself, hissing and moaning at the filling and burning sensations. Thank goodness he preferred oil based lubricants or the stuff would have already dried out in the light breeze.

His own erection rubbed at the bulky man's chest, sending yet more sensations through his overwhelmed body. Eventually, when he'd taken a bit over half of the other man's length inside of himself, he didn't feel like he could take any more. By then, his legs were noticeably trembling along with his breaths.

The science experiment seemingly took pity on him as he put his hands again around Tony's ribcage and lifted before slowly plunging back in. The inventor's hands still at the Hulk's chest, he grabbed chunks of green flesh and let his body be used. His gasping moans filled the air with the huge man's grunts.

Soon, the thrusting became erratic and Tony could no longer focus on anything but the pressure in his body and his own length that repeatedly rubbed against his lover's chest. Some part of his mind wanted to grab the length and pump, but he didn't think he could reach around the man's grip to bother with it. He just took the sensations as they came to his overloaded mind.

When the Hulk roared so near his face as hot cum pushed inside of his opened body, it sounded like music to his foggy mind. He wanted to hear that sound over and over again, to be flooded with the beast's cum. When he felt hot lips against his throat, he purred his pleasure as he involuntarily slipped into a dreamless unconsciousness, his body and mind completely worn out.

The sun was directly overhead when he awoke to someone shoving at his sore body, and Bruce was saying something about something or other. He couldn't make out the words. It took him a minute before he could finally focus on the other man's dismayed face and really listen.

Out of Tony's dry throat cracked, "Wh-what did you say?"

"I asked you if you're all right. Did-did I do this to you? I don't... remember."

Still half naked, the inventor blinked up at his lover and then grinned. "Yeah, and I hope you do it again."

The shock he saw on Bruce's face made him laugh like an idiot, although his sore body quickly squelched it.

Yeah, this was so, so fucking worth it.

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Notes:  
I decided this needed some aftermath. This time, however, it's from Bruce's POV, and as such, it's more angsty.

 

The other man's laugh almost shocked Bruce more than the words themselves. He wished he could remember. He strained to remember. But as with every other time he transformed, he could only remember fragments that barely made sense.

How could he have forgotten the way the other man's clothes were tossed and torn apart? How could he have forgotten the sand littering his lover's body, covering...

Already kneeling at Tony's side, the man knew a dried up spot of cum when he saw one. The word rape drenched his mind with fear and self-hatred. What the hell had he done and why wasn't Tony running in fear?

Thankfully, as he looked over what he could of the other man, Tony had no apparent bruises or cuts, at least none that hadn't already been there. He wanted to search further in specific areas, but also didn't want to be so obvious and obscene by looking between the other man's legs. But he should have anyway. In the end, the only thing that stopped him was a lack of blood. Surely if he'd raped Tony, the evidence would have been obvious and the other man wouldn't have been laughing.

But maybe the rape had driven Tony off the deep end. What came after panic attacks when the stimulation refused to go away? Complete withdrawal from reality? Psychosis? He wasn't a psychiatrist in any way, but he'd read bits and pieces about mental states when it pertained to his work, so he could only guess at Tony's state.

"Banner, stop looking at me like that. You're dragging me down."

Yeah, the man had to be insane. To think otherwise...

"Did I..." Bruce couldn't even bring himself to say it, but he could see the truth in Tony's increasingly anxious eyes. "We need to get you to a hospital."

Tony attempted to sit up, probably to get up on his level, but his face lined itself in pain and he obviously couldn't do it on his own. His body collapsed back down the few inches. Tony's breaths fluttered out unevenly, only heightening Bruce's fear.

Bruce watched the defeated man and hated himself with immense passion. He should haven't done this. He never should have agreed. At the very least, he should have forced Tony to wear his metal suit.

His heart pounded in his ears. He knew he had to calm himself down or whatever happened could happen again.

Apprehension took the place of pain. "Seriously, Bruce, calm down. I'm just sore as hell." Tony seemed to find some kind of untold strength, probably in the form of adrenalin as he suddenly pushed himself upright and cupped the scientist's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Shhhh, calm down. You didn't hurt me."

Bruce didn't believe him. "Then what? What happened? What did I do to you?"

"You..."

"Just say it!"

Tony cracked a smile that didn't seemed capable of fearing the raging man. "Believe it or not, you made love to me."

"But..." Bruce shook his head, unable, unwilling to wrap his head around the words. Yes, Tony was crazy. He had to be. Making love? That just wasn't possible. The 'Other Guy' would never...

He wished he could remember. He wished his mind didn't turn into soupy acid whenever he transformed. He had nothing but a trail of destruction to prove or disprove Tony's words.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"How can I?"

Brows dipped down as Tony lost himself in his thoughts, but then an all-too-familiar lopsided grin formed. "I know how and it's unbelievably simple. How else do you know what you do when you transform? We'll just video it."

"You mean... You can't mean..."

"Come on. Could there be any better porn?" Tony stood up on wobbly legs with considerable effort and stumbled to his pants a short distance away. Lost in the moment, Bruce didn't notice until he focused on the other man as Tony said over his shoulder, "And hell, if you weren't so prudish and porn wasn't all pirated these days, I could probably double my fortune with it."

Bruce stood up at Tony's troubles and went to his side, supporting him. He jerked his head around a bit and saw a slab of rock near a cliff. He walked Tony towards it, saying, "You can't be serious."

"I'm not. At least not about the selling part."

"Look, no... Just no. That's.... No." He sat the man down, shaking his head, and kneeled down, slipping his lover's pants over his feet and up his legs. Then he stood him back up, avoiding eye contact. Tony pulled his pants up the rest of the way. Bruce could feel his eyes on him but couldn't look at him. Finally he closed his eyes and resorted to merely trying to calm down his breaths.

"It's a good idea, if you think about it."

"No!"

Why, oh why, did Tony want to experience it again? How could he even just think about it without breaking down? It didn't make any sense. No person was that good, that caring, that...

Unless... Unless Tony actually wanted it.

Bruce's eyes jerked open to look at the other man, well, stare at him with complete disbelief. "You... You want me - him to take you like that? To..."

Tony did absolutely nothing to deny it. In fact, he looked at him with a longing that burned him for a wholly different reason. And with it, he wanted to take the man down to the ground and pound into him mercilessly until he begged him to stop. Bruce grabbed the man's tattered shirt and, at the same moment, tried to control his mind, his heartrate. The billionaire's breath hitched at the aggression.

"You want me to fuck you like that?"

Tony swallowed before his breaths turned into panting, probably at the prospect of getting rammed by a huge green cock. And Bruce couldn't help but be aroused by his lover's blatant desire for it. He just... For once, he just wished he could remember what happened when he became the Hulk, that he had some control over his mind.

"Is that want you want?" Tony's mouth opened but no words came out. "Tell me you want it."

His beautiful deep brown eyes stared mercilessly. "Yes, I want it."

Bruce shoved him downward to sit back on the slab. Probably seeing the desire burning in the scientist, Tony laid down of his own accord, twisting his hands and, in turn, his pants back down his thighs. Not giving him the time to take them back off all the way, Bruce knelt between his legs, his chest pushing them up by the pants at Tony's knees, felt between his legs and the wetness there. Knowing that at least part of that wetness was his own cum, he wasted no more time, pulled out his aching erection, and shoved himself into Tony's willing body. The inventor arched his back, gasping loudly into the open air. Relentlessly, Bruce pounded into him and his awesome heat. Tony pumped his own length in time, gasping and moaning in quick successions that matched their rutting.

Both men came quickly, Bruce digging his nails into the man's thighs. Afterwards, Tony lay limply, exhausted again and looking so beautiful covered in sweat and cum that Bruce couldn't help jutting his hips again. Tony laid there and took it, moaning with each one, until Bruce managed to come again a couple of minutes later.

Finally, after a moment's reprieve, exhausted himself, he pulled out completely as Tony hissed and laid next to his lover's side. He rubbed at the cum on the billionaire's stomach, smoothing it into his skin, watching Tony's trembling breaths expand his scarred chest.

Bruce leaned forward and kissed the man's neck. Tony tilted his head back, offering it so willingly that Bruce couldn't help but love him. After all, this man wanted him, all of him, whatever the consequences, and that fact simply broke open his steeled heart. A whisper against soft, vulnerable skin, he smiled and said, "I love you so much."

The scientist could hear the smile when Tony purred back, "I sure as hell hope so."


End file.
